Konoha High School
by Asuka Uchiha
Summary: Konoha High School, es una de la secundarias mas prestigiosas de Tokio, pero la llegada de un nuevo alumno provocara una serie de sucesos inesperados
1. Comienzan las clases! Llega un nuevo al

**Les e traido aqui ni mas nueva creacion, ojala y les guste.**

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mi venerado Dios Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo soy una de sus más fieles sacerdotisas y como no creo que me cobre, considerando el dineral que he invertido en DVD´S y ropa para los colsplay, los utilizare, muajajaja.

**Konoha High School**

_By Asuka Uchiha_

**Cap. 1 Comienzan las clases, llega un alumno nuevo**

"Konoha High School es una escuela de Tokio dedicada a la educación y buen comportamiento de jóvenes de buenas familias, es reconocida en todo el país por sobresalir en los deportes así como en cualquier clase de conocimiento, su directora Tsunade Saki es conocida mundialmente por su carácter ferro y conducta intachable (Hay Aja), la subdirectora Shizune Atori , aparte de ser la mano derecha de Tsunade es también la psicóloga del Instituto dedicada a ayudar en cualquier problema al alumnado y sus familias, junto con el prefecto Iruka, son un trió imparable para la protección y seguridad de sus hijos, teniendo así el ambiente ideal para el buen desarrollo de sus estudiantes, contamos con unos excelentes instalaciones, así como áreas verdes, nuestros profesores son los mejor preparados en todo el continente Asiático . . .

-Naruto me estas escuchando

-Me hablaste mama

- -_-! SI te estaba leyendo lo que dice este panfleto sobre tu nuevo asuela –Kuchina Uzumaki, era una exitosa mujer de negocios, la mejor en ramo, muy hermosa y segura de sí misma

-La verdad no me interesa –Naruto estaba harto de cambiarse de escuela en escuela, cada vez por culpa de la ocupada agenda de mamá- En un mes o dos nos volveremos a cambiar

-Es por eso que TÚ vivirás con TU abuelo, ¿entiendes? – Minato Namikaze era un hombre guapo e imponente, Naruto era idéntico a él físicamente, pero el carácter, ese era de su madre, al igual que su mujer era un hombre muy exitoso su nombre en algunas ocasiones causaba miedo, era un abogado bastante solicitado pero el solo trataba con los asuntos legales de la empresa de su mujer, los supermercados Uzu Mart- Mi padre Jiraiya, acepto cuidarte, además que no estás contento de volver a tu antiguo hogar

-Mmmmm

-Así es, además necesitas irte adaptando a este ambiente si algún día manejaras las empresas Uzumaki –su madre le dio un abrazo muy fuerte

Naruto suspiro, pero tenía otra opción, entraría a la afamada Konoha High School, lo cual no le emocionaba en lo mas mínimo, iba hacer exactamente lo mismo escuela tonto, alumnos tontos, llego con su abuelo que a decir verdad era tal y como él lo recordaba un viejo pervertido, se acomodo en su nuevo cuarto, al día siguiente seria su primer día de clases.

-Ino-chan

-Sakura como has estado, veo que las vacaciones te sentaron muy bien verdad

-Si, algo así

-Y dime a donde te llevaron tus papis

-Bueno, primero fuimos a Londres por culpa de mi madre . . .

-La semana de la moda

-Si, después pasamos el resto de las vacaciones en Alemania y . . .

-Pero si son las ricachonas de la escuela

-Que quieres Karin –le contesto una enojada Ino Yamanaka, hija de Inoichi Yamanaka el mejor cultivador de flores en todo el mundo, además de que sus arreglos florales eran altamente costosos y solicitados, y de Maritel Quinlan, la famosísima médium de origen ingles

-Sola venia a saludar a mis más queridas y preciadas "amigas" –Karin Akutsu, era una chica de clase media y una asquerosa actitud que hacia juego con su asqueroso cabello pelirrojo

-Pues yo que sepa, no somos tu amigas –Sakura Haruno, era la única hija de la top model Sayo Amakusa, y el empresario más poderoso de la industria de la belleza, Sojo Haruno, sus empresas producían perfumes, maquillaje, cremas y la mas exclusiva ropa

-Pero si es la frentuda –le dio un golpe en su enorme frente- con el dinero que tienes me sorprende que no te hayas hecho ya una reducción de frente, jajajajaja

-No . . . no deberías. . . de insultar a la gente –Hinata Hyuuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuuga dueño de la cadena de restaurantes más exitosa de Japón había llegado

-Parece que las 3 niñas mas fresas y cabeza hueca de toda la escuela acaban de reuní . . . reunir . . . se

Karin ya no pudo decir más, el chico mas "cool" acababa de llegar _Sasuke Uchiha las chicas_ presentessuspiraron, algunas soltaron gritos ahogados otras tantas se desmayaron (-.-!), un grupo de chicas comenzaron a perseguirlo, entre ellas Karin.

-Pero que tontas, ya vámonos o se nos hará tarde –Ino tomo las manos de Sakura y Hinata, avanzaron juntos hacia su salón

Tomaron asiento, el profesor Kakashi como de costumbre llego tarde y comenzó a dar sus tontas explicaciones, algo así como _Pase debajo de una escalera y tuve que volver a mi casa por mis calzones de la suerte, _todos al imaginárselo rió, corrió al grupo de chicas que estaban con Sasuke.

-Hoy comenzaremos un nuevo ciclo escolar, y tenemos un nuevo alumno, sean amables con él y bla bla bla, ya sabe ¿no?, vamos entra

La puerta se abrió y entro un chico rubio de unos ojos azules preciosos (XP nunca cambio)

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y algún día seré el mejor yakuza de todo Japón

Todos soltaron un carcajada y contrario a lo que esperaban, Naruto también comenzó a reírse demostrando lo amigable o lo imbécil que era.

-Ya, ya, veamos donde te sentaras, mmm, al lado de Uchiha –señalo el lugar vacio- allá, atrás de la señorita Haruno

-Eh, eh ¿que? ¿Donde?

-Atrás de la señorita Haruno, la del cabello rosa _-_!

-AH!!! Si

-Hola soy Uzumaki Naruto –le extendió la mano a Sasuke

-Mmmm, eso ya lo escuche, hmp –se volteo a donde estaba la ventana

-Que chico tan raro, oye –toco el hombro de Sakura- tu cómo te llamas?

-Haruno Sakura –Volteo a verlo sonriendo, Naruto se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a la chica

-Eres realmente hermosa –Sakura se puso roja y Sasuke volteo a verlos de reojo

-Mmmm, Gracias

-En serio eres muy bonita, todo lo que dicen esas revistas es cierto, no cabe duda eres la hija de la diosa de las pasarelas Sayo Amakusa

-Si verdad –se volteo enojada y saca sus cuadernos y comenzó a escribir lo que había en el pizarrón

-Pero que le dije

-No le gusta que le recuerden de quien es hija, ni a ninguna de nosotras, hola Ino Yamanaka y ella es Hinata Hyuuga –antes de que Naruto dijera algo ella se adelanta- si, ya sabemos quiénes son nuestros padres

-Allá atrás silencio, que esto no es un parque, los sacare y enviare con la directora ok

-Si sensei

El receso llego y con el sufrimiento de Naruto, quien llevaba ya vario rato yendo de un lado a otro, los demás habían comenzado a comer, pero el por mas hambre que tenia no podía.

-Alguien sabe dónde puedo calentar agua –al final opto por subirse al escritorio y gritar

-¿Agua? –Pregunto Sakura

-Si, para mi ramel

-¿Te gusta el ramel? –Pregunto Ino

-No me gusta, me fascina y más si es instantáneo

-En cuanto llegue nuestra comida veremos en que podemos ayudarte –le dijo Ino

Entro un hombre alto y delgado, al parecer era chef, por la ropa que utilizaba.

-Señoritas, su almuerzo

-¡¡Gracias Luigi!! –Las tres chicas tomaron sus respectivos almuerzos y fueron a sentarse

-Por cierto podría traer agua hirviendo –le dijo Sakura

-¿Agua Hirviendo?

-Si, para . . . el . . . ramel . . . de . . . Na . . . Naru . . . to –habló la tímida Hinata

-Si, como ustedes orden mis niñas

Luigi trajo el agua y esperaron los tres minutos más eternos de su vida, y pasados estos almorzaron juntos, su maestro de educación física llego a la última hora del día.

-Muy bien muchachos, vamos corran hacia los vestidores y cambien sus ropas que yo su maestro Maito Gai se los ordena

Todos salieron con pereza, y no era porque no les gustara educación física, sino porque su maestro era un completó loco obsesionado con el ejercicio, se cambiaron de ropa y se dirigieron al campo.

-Correrán 300 vueltas a la cancha de futbol, corran hacia la puesta del sol, corran y sufran pero no se despeinen, ehh

-Que le pasa a este tipo –pregunto Naruto

-Así ha sido siempre, es muy raro, algunos dicen que es gay –le platico Sakura

-Hey Naruto

-Si, quien eres

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka, de los entrenadores de animales Inuzuka, a que club piensas unirte

-¿Club?

-Si un club deportivo, esas chicas –señalo a Ino, Sakura y Hinata- son las únicas mujeres en el club de tenis y las únicas en el salón que pertenece a un club, y ¿dime?

-Mmmm, creo que al de basquetbol

-¿Basquetbol? No estaría mal, ya estoy en ese club

A partir de ese instante Kiba y Naruto se hicieron amigos, junto con Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara, de los farmacéuticos Nara, formaron el grupo de alumnos más desastrosos que nunca había llegado a tener Konoha. El primer día de entrenamiento se llevo a cabo y el entrenador Asuma era el encargado (jaja rimo XD)

-Ahora comenzaremos a practicar los pases en pareja, Shikamaru y Chouji, Kiba y Shino, y por ultimo Sasuke y el chico nuevo, Naruto

-Mira Sakura, allí está tu querido Sasuke

-Ya lo vi In, no lo digas tan alto

-Vamos, vamos nosotras sabemos que te mueres por él, además mira lo sexy que se ve sudando –le dijo Ino en un tono muy picaron- Y a ti Hinata, ya vi como ves al chico nuevo Naruto

-Eh . . . yo . . . te. . . equivocas Ino

-Yo nunca me equivoco, ya estoy ideando el plan para unirlos whuajajajaja

-Ino estás loca –le dijo Sakura molesta

-¡Ustedes tres practiquen, que el torneo de Canto se acerca! –les grito la entrenadora de tenis Kurenai

-¡¡QUE!! ¡¡YO!! Con este bueno para nada

-Vamos Sasuke necesitas practicar y tu eres el mejor del equipo, por eso puse a Naruto contigo –Asuma prendió un cigarro

-Dattebayo, yo no quiero estar con el higadito este –Naruto provoco la risa de los demás cuando comenzó a imitar a Sasuke- Hmp

-Imbécil

Sasuke se aventó encima y comenzaron a pelear, inclusive los chicos del club de tenis se acercaron para ver que estaba pasando, trataban de separarlos pero Naruto se resbalo y fue directo a parar a los labios de Sasuke dándole un tremendo besote.

-¡Vaya forma de comenzar el año! –grito Kiba

-Jajajaja –todos reían

-¡Hay no Naruto fue el primer beso de Sasuke! ¡Ya no podre ser yo! –grito Sakura haciendo la escena mas cómica, después de eso sus entrenadores los mandaron a las duchas

-Este día no fue tan problemático como creí-dijo el chico más flojo y vago de todos Shikamaru

-Si tienes razón, pero ya vámonos ¿no? –dijo un serio Shino

Los chicos se fueron y dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos.

-Todavía no me recuerdas ¿cierto? –pregunto Naruto viendo a Sasuke

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Nosotros siempre jugábamos juntos, te conocí días después de te murieran tus padres, en aquel lago

-¿Lago?

-Si el lago, vamos ahora lo recuerdas

-Si, claro tú eres mi primer y gran amigo

-Así es Sasuke, y parece que el destino nos volvió a unir . . .

-Ino –susurro Sakura- eso fue demasiado gay "el destino nos volvió a unir", ya ni yo digo esas cosas

-Tienes razón, creo que fue una mala idea espiar a los niños en el vestidor –le dieron escalofríos- ahora no podre sacar de mi mente la imagen de los pelos en la espalda Kiba hiac

-Yo les dije que era una muy mala idea

-¡¡Cállate Hinata!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Que le parecio, les gusto o no?**

**Por fas dejenme unos cuantos Rewiews, para saber que le falta, que le sobra, o cualquier cosa que sea, Ok**

**Nos Vemos n_n!**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Konoha High School**

_By Asuka Uchiha_

**Cap. 2 Un nuevo comienzo**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el comienzo de las clases, todo parecía estar igual que antes, claro que nadie les quitaba la imagen de Kiba peludo, eso era lo único diferente aparte de que Sasuke y Naruto se convirtieron en inseparables, por su parte Karin no dejaba de molestar a Sakura como era su costumbre, Ino y su novio Sai iban a todos lados juntos, inclusive en los recesos se la pasaba con ellas tras.

-Ino eres tan afortunada en tener a alguien como Sai a tu lado –Sakura admiraba aquella seguridad que tenia, y la belleza innata que poseía- Yo en cambio jamás lograre que alguien se fije en mi, y mucho menos alguien como Sasuke

-Sakura mírame a los ojos, eres hermosa, no necesitas estar dudando de ti –se volteo a ver a Hinata- Y tu ya deja de ponerte roja y siempre tartamudear

-Pierdes tu tiempo –Karin entro el baño de chicas seguida de sus dos amigas- Estas dos jamás lograran salir de su cascaron y si o hacen yo me encargare de meterlas de nuevo, adema ni sueños que alguien como Sasuke se fije en ti pudiendo hacerlo de una belleza como yo –Sakura se quedo callada

-Vamos Sakura no puedes dejar que esta de diga esas cosas –le dijo Ino tratando de animarla

-No te esfuerces ella nunca dejara de ser una idio . . .

-Yo . . . yo –comenzó a decir con una voz pasada- yo valgo mucho más que tú en todos los sentidos, yo no anda alardeando de si soy o no bonita, sabes esas son tonterías de las que no me fijo, además deberías de estar agradecida de estar en este instituto de recurso que entraste aquí por caridad, tu cara da tanto asco que miramos estamos tan flacas por tener que vomitar cada vez que te vemos y a diferencia tuya yo si soy educada no una arrabalera como tu (n/a: odio a Karin, simplemente la odio *.*) –dijo todo tan de corrido que casi se queda sin aire sin olvidar que grito tan fuerte que se puso roja

Se disponía a salir del baño cuando Karin la tomo del cabello.

-Mira niñita no te quieras pasar de lista conmigo o te pesara –la aventó contra la puerta haciendo que se precipitara al suelo cerró los ojos, sabría que caería al suelo pero . . .

-¡¡¡Si la fuerza está del lado de nuestra Sakurita!!! –grito Ino

-Gracias por atraparme –levanto su vista se puso roja como jitomate y se encontró con aquellos ojos con los que tanto tiempo había soñado, sus brazos eran fuertes y cálidos, su respiración cálida la sentía en su cara, le tembló al labio al pronunciar la boca- Sasuke –lo soltó d inmediato- yo . . . yo . . . esto . . . eh . . . lo siento perdona por haber salido así esto yo . . .

-Hmp –se marcho sin hacer caso de nada, todas lo siguieron con la miraba hasta que desaparición por las escaleras

-Tu frentuda estúpida –Karin se acercaba amenazándola

-Por fin las encuentro –Una mujer alta, rubio y de pechos exuberantes se encontraba en el pasillo

-Directora Tsunade

-Necesito que vengan inmediatamente conmigo, y tu Karin –la miro con cara de pocos amigos- recuerda cuál es tu posición aquí, largo de mi vista –se llevo a Sakura, Hinata e Ino

-Si señora –espero hasta que se perdió de su alcance- Me las vas a pagar cabello de chicle, como te atreviste a tocar a mi Sasuke-kun

En la oficina de la directora todas tomaron asiento, temiendo un poco de lo que le ida a suceder.

-Nosotras no hemos hecho nada directora

-Tranquilícese Haruno, no las he traída para castigarlas ni nada por el estilo –suspiro- Es mas tengo que pedirles un favor

-¿Favor?

-Así es, su salón es el peor a lo que se refiere a promedios y conducta, y necesito que sean tutoras

-¿¡Tutoras!?

-Solo ustedes tras tienen buenas calificaciones y una conducta intachable, les asignare dos alumnos, uno no tan tonto y el otro un completo imbécil

-No, definitivamente yo no quiero hacer eso- dijo Ino cruzando los brazos

-Si no les estoy preguntando, ¡¡Es una orden de su directora!!

-¡¡Si señora!!

-Muy bien así me gusta, teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades, ya tengo escogidos los equipos pero se los diré mañana durante sus clases muajajaja, vamos retírense que tengo mucho sake que beber, hmp hmp, trabajo que hacer

Se levantaron y salieron de la oficina,

-Hay no, no, no, yo no quiere enseñarles todos mis conocimientos infinitos y del mas allá a unos imbéciles –dijo Ino imitando a su madre- o sea que tal y me toca el Gordis

-No pude ser Ino nunca cambias, y no le digas "Gordis" al marranote de Chouji jajajaja

-Ino, Sakura no sean malas con el podre de Chouji

-¿Podre? Si se la pasa tragando todo el día –Ino imito a Chouji comiendo papas- "la última es la más sabrosa yomi yomi"

-Jajajajaja

Al otro día en el salón de clases todos estaban por dormirse, el profesor Kakashi les estaba leyendo una historia acerca de la historia en Japón, pero la entrada de la directora hizo que despertaran de sus sueños.

-Profesor Kakashi, perdón por la interrupción pero tengo algo importante que decirles a sus alumnos

-No se preocupe directora, estabas a punta de terminar la clase

-Muy bien, he venido para ponerles un alto, son el peor grupo que ha tenido esta institución en años, a excepción de algunas personas, son todos un caso perdido, escogí tres de las mejores alumnas para que sean tutoras de los alumnos mas problemáticos para ver si así algo mejora u.u, la primera tutora es Ino Yamanaka

-¡¡Si!! –Se puso de pie

-Tú tendrás que apoyar y vigilar a Chouji Akimichi . . .

-Lero, lero –le dijo Sakura, Hinata solo se rio pero de nerviosismo, deseaba que le tocara con Naruto.

-Cállate frentuda –Contesto Ino poniéndose furiosa por tener que estar con el "Gordis traga todis"

- . . . y Shikamaru Nara

-Hay no el flojo no .

-Lastima pequeña Ino

-Espero que a ti mi queridísima frente de marquesina y a la señorita vergüenza les toquen tan bobos y flojos como a mi hmp

-Siguiente tutora Hinata Hyuuga –dijo con voz fuerte y segura la directora

-Si, señora –dijo apenas en una forma audible para los que estaban cerca de ella, su corazón latía fuerte deseando estar con el rubio

-Tus pupilos serán Shino Aburame . . .

- -_-! _"Que me toque también con Naruto, por favor Dios"_

-Kiba Inuzuka

-Ahh!! El peludo –dijeron Ino y Sakura al unisonó

-Y la ultima tutora Sakura Haruno

-Si directora –Se puso de pie esperando lo peor, era como si le estuvieran a punto de dictar su sentencia

-Tus alumnos serán el nuevo, Naruto Uzumaki . . .

-Que suerte estaré con Sakura –Sonrió feliz Naruto, Sakura por su parte estaba más tranquila, solo rogaba a todos los dioses que no la pusieran con Sasuke, si así era no sabría que hacer, probablemente moriría

-. . . Y el otro es Sasuke Uchiha

-Pero profesora –grito casi sin pensarlo- el tiene buenas calificaciones y no creo que ocupe a alguien que le este enseñando cosas que ya sabe –dijo Sakura sintiendo como ya le faltaba el aire, y como no, todas las chicas del salón la veían con odio y rencor parecía que en cualquier momento se la comerían

-Es cierto, pero el señor Madara Uchiha ha solicitado nuestra ayuda para que Sasuke alcance un buen promedio, quien mas para realizar esta osadía que la cerebrito de Sakura –suspiro, preguntándose por que estaba allí en vez de su oficina tomando su exquisito sake- Bueno espero que esto funcione –Salió del salón Sakura se sentía ofuscada, estaba totalmente roja y angustiada

-Sakura-chan me ayudaras a pasar todas mis materias

-Por supuesto Naruto hare mi mejor esfuerzo

-No es genial Sasuke, si estamos con Sakura no tendremos que preocuparnos por la escuela

-Hmp no me importa en lo mas mínimo –dijo Sasuke en un tono golpeado y frio, algunos dirían hasta enojado

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, el es siempre así –Trato de animarla al ver que bajaba la cabeza

-Si, ya lo sé Naruto, no te preocupes –Trato de que su voz sonara feliz, pero solo logra hacer que pareciera que lloraría en cualquier momento

-Ya ves tonto, hiciste que se sintiera mal –le susurro a su amigo- Si llega a llorar tu sufrirás las consecuencias

-Como si me importara

Más tarde a la hora de la salida, todos guardaban sus cosas para dirigirse a sus casas o a sus clubes.

-Que harás esta tarde Sakura –Pregunto Ino mientras metía en su mochila sus cuadernos

-Pues yo todavía estoy por confirmar, pero lo más seguro es que salga con Hidan –dijo la pelirosa tratando de esbozar lo que parecía una sonrisa

-¿Hidan? ¿El sexy jugar de futbol? –Pregunto Naruto atrayendo inevitablemente la atención de Sasuke

-¿Sexy? (Sexy no súper sexy diría yo) Mmm, sí, creo que sí, mi mama me lo presento durante una sesión de fotos, y pues él me invito a salir y yo . . .

-Aceptaste como una facilona –todos se sorprendieron las palabras y actitud de Sasuke- Pensé que nos ayudarías a estudiar, pero como me acabo de dar cuenta eres igual o peor que todas las chicas que conozco –Salió del salón ante la miraba atónita de todos los presentes

-Ya saben lo que dicen –dijo Karin desde la puerta, antes de irse ya que no lo hacía hasta que Sasuke ya se hubiera marchado- las chicas buenas lo hacen por atrás, y ¿dime querida Sakura hoy vas a ser buena o mala? Jajaja

-Que le pasa a esa loca no le hagas caso Sakura –Ino se acerco a su amiga- Oigan fue mi imaginación o Sasuke sonaba celoso

-No, no creo que él sea capaz de sentir algo por otra persona que no sea él, además por que le importaría lo que yo hiciere

-Que complicada situación, iré a hablar con el –Naruto Salió del salón

-Vámonos ya –dijo Sakura tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la salida- O la entrenadora Kurenai nos regañara –Salió de inmediato sin siquiera esperar a sus amigas

-Hinata es mi imaginación o estaba llorando –dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la salida

-Yo también la vi Ino –Siguió a su compañera, para alcanzar a su otra amiga y tratar de tranquilizarla

No supo cuando, ni tampoco como llego hasta allá, pero de repente se encontraba ya en las canchas de tenis, aquellas palabras de Sasuke la habían herido profundamente, ella jamás había cruzado más de dos palabras con él y ahora la atacaba de aquella forma, tomo su raqueta y se dispuso a entrenar, de esa forma quizás olvidaría lo sucedido.

-Sasuke

-Que quieres Naruto –dijo sin parar de caminar se encontraba confundido por lo que acababa de decir

-Por que le dijiste eso a Sakura, eso nunca se le dice a una dama

-Lo que yo diga a ti no te importa

-Claro que me importa aunque no la conozco muy bien la considero una amiga, entonces dime ¿Sientes algo por ella?

-Por supuesto que no

-Entonces que te importa que salgo con algún tipo eh –Naruto había dado en el clavo

-Se detuvo en seco- Porque . . . si va a ayudarnos con las clases, no debería de distraerse con otra cosa

-Pero . . . –Naruto comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda- . . . no creo que ella se distraiga tan fácilmente, las has visto solo lo hace teniéndote a ti presente

-Hmp como si me importara

-¿Entonces? De verdad no te entiendo Teme . . .

La verdad era que a Sasuke no le importara lo que hiciera su compañera, pero por alguna razón que él desconocía en cuanto escucho que tenía una cita se enojo, enloqueció, simplemente no podría admitir que ella estuviera con otro, porque al fin y al cabo ella era su flor, un pequeño capricho, la razón por la que seguía en la escuela era por ella, de otro manera ya se hubiera largado, pero le encantaba ver como se encontraba tranquila y platicando, en el momento en que lo veía se ponía roja o se escondía, le encantaba ver eso era algo que le hinchaba mas su ego, pero aun así su arrogancia y orgullo no lo dejaban acercarse a ella.

¿Pero y entonces? Era sencillo, si no podía ser de él no sería de nadie, y si conocía bastante bien a su compañera, sabía que cancelaria todo para no hacer que "el" el prepotente y arrogante Sasuke Uchiha se enojara con ella.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a las canchas de basquetbol, ella era otro razón para estar en ese estúpido club, solo para verla empuñar su raqueta con esa falda tableada blanca, la blusa pegada a su cuerpo y verla con aquella coleta alta, su cabello era simplemente hermoso, sedoso y claro rosa, siempre había querido acariciarlo pero nunca se atrevió.

Pero ella solo era un capricho que pronto se le pasaría como todo, ella era la única que no había pasado por sus labios, por sus brazos, era la única que al parece se le resistía.

-¡¡Sakura te encuentras bien!! –Grito Ino, yendo hacia ella corriendo y ya cambiada

-Si, perdón por preocuparte, ya estoy más tranquila, solo que me sorprendió de que dijo Uchiha y reaccione de manera imprudente

-Si es cierto, pero también ese tipejo quien se cree para decirte esas cosas si ni siquiera te conoce, -Suspiro- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Hidan?

-Cancelare la cita

-¿Pero por qué? Esta es tu oportunidad de salir con alguien que se interesa en ti, piensas darle gusto al Uchiha

-No solo es eso yo . . .

-No Sakura, te está manipulando, no te dejes, es mas iras a tu cita y mañana nos contaras todo –Le dijo sonriendo mostrándole que la apoyaba

-Sakura –Hinata estaba entrando recién a la plática- Creo que Ino tiene razón, el no es nadie para decirte esas cosas, tu eres libre de hacerlo con cualquiera

-"Hacerlo con cualquiera" –Sakura se había puesto roja hasta las orejas- No creo que no Hinata

-No, no me refería a eso –Ahora la que se ponía peor que un jitomate era ella

-Jajajajajaja –Rieron las tres

**Canchas de Basquetbol**

-Parece que ya se recupero –Cometo Naruto al verlas reír tan efusivamente

-Hmp

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke de verdad que no te entiendo –Bip Bip, comenzó a sonar su cel- Esto . . . –Comenzó a leer un mensaje- Vaya parece que nosotros también tendremos una cita –le dijo sonriendo

-¡¡QUE!!

-Si además no tienes nada que hacer hoy

-Hmp

**Canchas de Tenis**

-Bip Bip, Ino saco su cel y leyó un mensaje de texto- Niñas ya tenemos que hacer hoy, por cierto Sakura mejor si cancela tu cita con Hidan

-Pero ¿Por qué? Hace uno segundos querías que fuera

-Pues olvídalo, tendremos una tarde de chicas en el centro comercial

-¿Tarde de chicas? –Dijeron Sakura y Hinata

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Reviews For: Konoha High School**

_zoe-uchiha: _Lo de las parejas de dire un secreto, no se lo cuentes a nedie he? Si alguien distinto a Zoe-Uchiha esta leyendo esto no sean chismosos, habra SakuNeji, un poco de HinaKiba, SasuKarin, NaruTema (Si auque suene raro es necesario), pero no te preocupes todo terminara como esperan y en las parejas que tanto amamos

_Fany D. Flowright:_ Que bueno que te gustara, y espero que este cap, tambien te guste

_artemisav:_ Mi querida niña, (XD) dejame decirte que si es posible un Sasusaku, como ya te habras dado cuenta pero te sorprendera lo que pienso hacer, al fin y al cabo el la secundaria todos andan con todos, ya veras lo que les tengo planeado, y me alegra que esta tambien te alla gustado, y la verdad si las pelos en la espalda son en verdadero asco

_tobi es un buen chico: _Me alegra que te alla gustado lo que escribi en mi perfil y la verdad si asi somos la mujeres en Mexico, peleoneras hasta la muerte, si lo sabre yo ToT, tengo un moreton del tamaño del universo en mi pobre pernita, porque en el futbol rapido me enoje con unas tipas y no creas que yo juego fui a ver a unos amigos y los tipas esas empezaron a decirles de cosas y como buenas mujeres que defienden a sus casi hermanos, les empezamos a gritar y terminamos agarradas del chongo y con una prohibicion de un mes de no poder entrar a las canchas, para que veas yo si soy problematica n.n!

**Solo por esta vez conteste sus Reviews asi, la porxima sera de froma personal y secreta,**

**Plis dejenme un Review, por que si no por las noches ire a molestarlo a su casa y no se preocupen tengo mis contactos, y si soy muy, pero muy problemetica muajajajaja **

**Bueno pero dejenme auque sea uno si??**


	3. La Cita

_**No tengo donde esconderme, si que me desapareci mucho tiempo, pero la escuela me absorbe, prometo actualizar los otros finc´s y subir unos nuevos que acabo de escribir  
**_

**Konoha High School**

_By Asuka Uchiha_

**Cap. 3 La Cita**

Era un viernes común y corriente, o al menos eso era lo que esperaban, después de posponer su cita con Hidan, Sakura, Ino y Hinata se fueron a cambiar a sus casa, no podían ir al centro comercial con sus uniformes llamarían demasiado la atención.

Se verían en la puerta Norte para lo que Ino llamo "Tarde de chicas", sabían que era una total mentira debido al extraño mensaje que recibió y que hizo que las invitara.

Eran ya cinco, para las cinco y Hinata como era de esperarse ya se encontraba allí, y como buena Hyuuga la puntualidad era necesaria inclusive si llegaba más temprano estaba dentro de los protocolos establecidos por el clan, traía un hermoso vestido azul cielo de tirantes que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas no muy recatado, no muy destapado, perfecto para ella, unas balerinas blancas y una cinta del mismo color adornaban de manera excelsa su belleza natural.

-Hinata-chan –Una voz dulce la llamaba, volteo a ver donde era que la estaban llamando

-Sakura-chan, que bueno verte –Se inclino levemente a modo de saludo

Sakura llego vestida con una minifalda blanca entubada, llevaba puesta una blusa de lycra roja y una torerita blanca, llevaba unas balerinas doradas que hacían un perfecto contraste con su atuendo roji blanco (N.A: Si le voy al Guadalajara y tal y como describí el atuendo de Sakura, es nuestro uniforme cuando vamos a los partidos u_u), su cabello iba suelto.

-Todavía no llega Ino –Pregunto Sakura maldiciendo por lo bajo a su amiga, al fin y al cabo ella las invito

-No, pero no debe de tardar quedamos a los cinco –Dijo Hinata consultando su reloj y al notar que ya eran las cinco con un minuto, hizo una mueca de desaprobación

-¡¡Niñas!! –Ino corrió hacia ellas, vestía un capri verde limón con una blusa rosa palo, unas sandalias planteadas y su habitual coleta alta- Disculpen la tardanza –Dijo de inmediato al ver el rostro de Hinata- Vamos a entrar

Mientras tanto en la puerta Sur

-Se puede saber a que vinimos a este lugar, Naruto –Sasuke llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de vestir azul marino y un saco negro, las chicas que pasaban se le quedaban viendo embobadas

-A divertirnos un rato –Naruto llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa naranja y una chaqueta negra- ¿Me pregunto dónde estará?

-¿Quien? –Pregunto sin poder esconder su enojo, al sentir que su mejor amigo le estaba ocultando algo

-Pues Sai –Dijo Naruto sin darle la mínima importancia

-¿Sai? El chico del otro salón, que tiene que ver el en todo esto –Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, que tenía que hacer Sai allí

-Pues me invito y me pidió que te trajera, ya que traería a unas amigas y le pareció buena idea una cita grupal

-Hmp

Pasaron no más de cinco minutos para que Naruto comenzara a desesperarse, brincando de un lado a otro desesperado hasta que a lo lejos vio una figura de un joven que parecía muerto.

-Allí esta Sai

-Hola como están –El chico de piel pálida y ojos negros, el amor de Ino, llevaba puesto una simple pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra y otra blanca arriba desabotonada- Les mandare un mensaje a esas niñas, para que vengan –Saco su cel.- Listo solo hay que esperarlas

No pasaron más de dos minutos antes de que se encontraran cara a cara, Ino de inmediato corrió a abrazar a su novio plantándole un gran besote, Sakura y Hinata en cuanto vieron a Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron rojas y comenzaron a retroceder como presas al ver al depredador a punto de atacar.

-A donde van ustedes dos –Les grito Ino jalándolas del brazo

-Sakura-chan –El rubio se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañera, que hasta ahora era la única mujer a la que consideraba su amiga

-Naruto –Trato de sonreír pero por dentro quería matar a Ino, la había obligado a ir a esa tonta "Tarde de chicas", que al parecer no sería lo que habían imaginado, y claro cómo olvidar que Sasuke estaba presente, no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho durante el colegio "Facilota", esa palabra le resonaba en su cabeza intestificandose viéndolo allí parado con tanta arrogancia

-¿Tu quien eres? –Le pregunto Naruto a una podre Hinata completamente roja

-Hinata Hyuuga –Dijo apenas audible a los oídos humanos

-Pensé que hoy tenias una cita –Le dijo Sasuke a Sakura

-La cancele –Sasuke sonrió triunfante, al pensar que tal y como él lo había predicho- Ino me invito a salir, y acepte venir pero . . . –Sonrió con sorna- Mi cita con Hidan es en la noche

Sasuke se quedo mudo no supo que decir o como replicar al parecer esa chica no era como él se la imaginaba.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a tomarnos a café –Ino los empujo y se acomodaron de tal manera que ella iba al frente con Sai, atrás de ella Sakura con Sasuke y al último Naruto con Hinata.

Caminaron en silencio, no tenias nada que decir solo eran unos simples extraños caminando hacia quien sabe dónde, Ino no paró hasta llegar a un café, café que frecuentaban constantemente inclusive los empleados ya las conocían, pidieron la mesa de siempre solo que con sillas extras.

Naruto pidió un expreso fue allí donde entendieron porque era tan imperativo, Sasuke un descafeinado, Hinata un cappuccino, Ino un moka y Sakura un frappe (N.A: O cielos quiero un café en este instante, se me cae la baba), Sai pidió leche, no toma café.

-Pero que silencio, vamos que alguien cuente algo ya –Dijo Ino- Haber empezamos con . . . –Comenzó a observarlos- . . . Sasuke

-Hmp

-¿Con quién vives? –Le pregunto Ino tratando de conocer algo más de aquel chico serio que no hablaba con nadie

-Vivo solo

-Solo ¿Y por qué? –Le pregunto Sai tomando un sorbo de su leche

-Eso no les importa

-¿Y tu Sakurita? –Le pregunto Ino

-Ino, por dios como si no lo supieras, con mis queridísimos padres –Suspiro- A veces me gustaría que no estuvieran aquí, son tan molestos diciéndome que hacer que no, que vestir, que comer, a veces creo que solo soy su muñeca y ellos están jugando conmigo, no los soporto ojala se murieran

-¡¡No deberías de decir eso!! –Dijo en un tono bastante enojado, en su interior la cólera lo estaba invadiendo, Sasuke ya no podía contenerse más- ¡¡Si no tienes ideas de cómo es estar sola no hables de ello, de vez en cuando trato de mantener tu enorme bocota cerrada por una vez en tu vida!!

Sakura bajo la vista, nunca nadie le había hablado en ese tono de vez, y mucho menos gritándole de esa forma, las personas de las otras mesas los miraban de una forma reprochante, trato de no llorar pero no pudo, era la segunda vez que Sasuke le hacía daño de esa manera.

-Mira Karin, es la frentuda y esta con Sasuke

-¡¡Que ahora si me las va a pagar la maldita!! Acompáñenme –Vigilaron en un lugar apartado

Por más que trato de hacerse la fuerte y contener las lagrimas, las palabras de Sasuke retumbaban en su cabeza, por fin se dio por vencida y se levanto.

-Iré al baño –Dijo con voz queda y ronca, corrió lo mas que pudo hacia los baños, tropezando con algunas personas

-Ahora si va a saber quién soy yo –Karin vio todo y junto con sus amigas se dirigía al baño, sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse

Mientras en la mesa, las chicas se encontraban preocupadas sabían lo llorona que solía ser su amiga y las locuras que cometía deprimida.

-Si serás imbécil, en la mañana le gritas y ahora la haces llorar de verdad que eres un tarado –Naruto enfadado golpeo a Sasuke no conteniendo su enojo, pero al parecer a este no lo causo daño alguno

-Hmp

-Ya, ya, en cuanto se sienta mejor volverá, espero –Ino volteo a ver donde Sakura estaba sentada, desde pequeñas eran amigas, una amistad que soporto toda clase de pruebas, eran casi como hermanas

Entro en el baño casi sin darse cuenta, sollozando se miro en el espejo se veía patética llorando solo por los comentarios de una persona fría y distante, pero aun así le dolía, y el que la tratara de ese modo la hizo ver la realidad, Sasuke no la quería y nunca seria para ella, dolía pero era verdad, su corazón se desasía pero no podía seguir engañándose mas, era hora de olvidar a su amor de la infancia. Enjuago su cara y respiro profundo se disponía salir cuando . . .

-Miren lo que encontramos aquí –Karin entro con dos chicas a su lado- Si es la rata, ups perdón, me equivoque es nuestra amiga Sakurita

-Déjame salir Karin –Trato de escabullirse pero se lo impidiendo

-Claro que no, cometiste un grave error al meterte con nosotras y en especial conmigo ¡¡Sujétenla!! –Sus amigas la tomaron por los brazos y la tiraron al piso de rodillas- Ahora querida, veras que bien te voy a dejar –Saco unas tijeras de su bolsa

-No espera Karin no lo hagas –Poco a poco pudo ver como su cabello caía al piso, mechones rosas cubrían el piso, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, ¿Porque? Fácil a Sasuke le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo, o al menos eso se comentaba

-No se Karin creo que te pasaste

-Si, no se ve nada bien

-Vamos de aquí rápido, antes de que alguien nos descubra – Salieron del baño, dejando a la pobre de Sakura llorando y tusada

En el café

-Ya se tardo, ojala y no le haya pasado nado malo –Dijo Hinata quien la conocía desde hace un par de años y desde entonces son inseparables

-Sonó el cel. de Ino- Es de Sakura, dice que no se sentía bien y regresara a su casa

-Pero debió de venir con nosotros pudimos a verla ayudado y acompañarla a su casa –Dijo Sai mirando a su novia

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –Dijo un Naruto sorprendido por el pelinegro quien se marchaba

-No es obvio, me voy, ha sido demasiado drama por un día

-Esto no está saliendo como lo había planeado –Ino suspiro resignada- "_Bueno todavía me quedan estos dos_"

Cerca de los sanitarios

-Esas van en mi salón, salen del baño nerviosas, me pregunto si ellas no habrán . . .

Sasuke se encamino al baño esperando no encontrar nada malo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sakura tirado en el piso llorando y rodeada por su cabello, de verdad lucia mal.

-Hmp, que haces allí llorando, solo es cabello, ya te crecerá

Aquella voz, fría, arrogante, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero prefirió no confirmarlo, ya era demasiado denigrante encontrase allí tirada, como para que encima Sasuke Uchiha se burlara de ella.

-Vamos levántate, tenemos que llevarte a que te arreglen el cabello –la sujeto del brazo y trato de levantarla- Vaya si que eres pesada

-Suéltame – Se desengancho de su brazo- Yo puedo sola –Se levanto y fue directo a enjuagarse la cara, miro su cara en el espejo y pudo notar todo lo que Karin había cortado- Mi madre me matara

-Nos haría un favor

Sakura solamente lanzo un suspiro, no valía la pena contestarle, trato de peinar su nuevo cabello, pero era imposible.

-Te llevare a tu casa

-No es necesario, puedo irme yo sola

-No te estoy preguntando, te dije que te llevaría a tu casa –le dijo jalándola del brazo- Vámonos ya

Sasuke tenía un Audi negro (N.A: Como mi hermano mayor!!), se sentía un ambiente muy tenso, durante el trayecto Sasuke saco su celular y al parecer mando un mensaje, le importo muy poco, solo quería llegar a su casa y llorar amargamente.

**Centro Comercial**

-Bip Bip- Es de Sasuke –Naruto lo leyó rápidamente- Dice que él está con Sakura y la llevara a su casa, y al parecer está bien

-Que suertuda esa niña _"Ojala proveche esa oportunidad de estar a solas con el"_ –Ino rio- Bueno, Sai y yo tenemos cosas que hacer

Ino y Sai se fueron antes de que Naruto o Hinata pudieran reaccionar, una tímida Hinata decidió hablar, pero la verdad no sabía que decir.

-Este . . . –Comenzó a tartamudear- Ya . . . me tengo que ir

-Yo te acompaño –Dijo Naruto de inmediato y sin pensarlo, había algo en esa chica que hacía que todo lo demás se le olvidara- Además ya que el teme me dejo, me tengo que ir solo, y creo que vivimos un poco cerca ¿no?

-Eh. . . si –Apenas pudo decir la pobre y roja Hinata

El Audi circulada por las calles de Japón, se podían ver casas sorprendentemente bellas, Sakura le señalo una casa que nada tendría que envidiarle a un castillo.

-Si quieres puedes dejarme aquí

-Hmp –Detuvo el coche. Por cierto quien te hizo eso –señalo su cabello

-Es un asunto mío, además no creo que quieras saberlo

-Si te lo estoy preguntando es porque quiero saberlo

-Suspiro- Karin Akutsu

-Mmm, porque te llevas tan mal con ella

-No lo se ha ciencia cierta, antes eras muy buenas amigas, pero después cada comenzó a tomar su propio camino y fue hasta la secundaria que volvimos a encontrarnos, yo ya era amiga de Ino y Hinata, creo que eso le molesto y desde entonces siempre me trata como si fuera basura.

-Hmp

Sakura no entendió bien el significado, pero lo tomo como un "no le hagas caso" o algo así, bajo del carro, y justo cuando iba a voltear para despedirse este ya no estaba, lo pudo ver a lo lejos, revolvió su bolsa para buscar sus llaves, las encontró y abrió la puerta, camino muy lentamente por los jardines, se imaginaba la reacción de su medre al verla en ese estado, debía de encontrar una buena excusa o aguantar la regañada que de seguro le esperaba.

Unas casas más adelante una chica de ojos perlados, excelente figura y piel perfecta, se encontraba caminando con un chico aguileño, ojos azules, rubio, el típico chico surfista, la atmosfera era tranquila, ninguno de los dos hablaba, disfrutaban de su compañía.

-Es una noche muy hermosa no crees Hinata

-Si . . . es . . . muy bella

Naruto tomo por la mano a su hermosa acompañante para ayudarla a cruzar la calle, como si se tratara de una preciosa muñeca de porcelana, frágil y delicada, sus dedos ahora se encontraban entrelazados, habían llegado a la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga.

-Es aquí . . . – Dijo la tímida Hinata, soltando la mano del chico que desde el momento que vio le quito el aliento- Muchas gracias por . . .

-No te preocupes yo con gusto lo hice, no podía permitir que una chica tan linda como tu anduviera sola –Poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro, le parecía tan angelical a la luz tenue del resplandor de la luna, sabía que debía besar aquellos dulces labios, la distancia se acortaba cada vez mas y mas . . .

-¡¡¡Hinata!!! –Un grito proveniente del jardín los hizo separarse de golpe

-Neji-san –Vio a su primo quien con los brazos cruzados la veía con desaprobación- Naruto, el es mi primo Neji-san

-Neji Hyuuga –Le dijo aquel chico no mayor que ellos, poseía los ojos característicos del clan, además su cabello era envidiable, largo y castallo, una cara perfecta, sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de Hinata- Presidente del consejo estudiantil de Konoha High School

-Vaya tienes un trabajo importante en la escuela –Naruto rio para tratar de romper auqel momento tenso- Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto –Le dijo estirando su brazo para tratar de estrechar la mano del muchacho, este apenas lo toco

-Hinata entra rápido está haciendo frio

Naruto se quedo parado viendo como los dos chicos desaparecían, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

**_Que les parecio, bueno, malo, como les haya parecido, ocupo que me den su opinion sí??? o esta vez me desaparecere por mas tiempo y no es broma_**


End file.
